stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Platinum Wiki Hotel
right|thumb|200px|Platinum Wiki in the [[Oude Wijk|Old Quarter]] right|thumb|200px|Platinum Wiki in [[Civitas Libertas]]Het Platinum Wiki Hotel '''is een groot hotel, gelegen in de Oude Wijk, Civitas-Libertas en de Luchthaven van Wikistad. De volgende pagina is in het Engels geschreven: Establishments All the hotels can be found around tourist attractions. Old Quarter The building is a 20 floor skyscraper build in Art Deco style. On the top floor a restaurant is placed with one of the best views in Libertas. When the weather is right you can see Civitas Libertas and Companies Place clearly. You can find the building on the Romeinse Heirbaan and the Gallische Straat, but you can see it from every place in Wikistad. Civitas Libertas The Civitas Libertas Hotel can be found on Tussen-zee-en-land, with it's entrance facing the sea. The building is white and surrounded by tree's and a lawn. Platinum Wiki CL is the biggest and most luxurious hotel in Civitas Libertas. You can find a swimming pool in the basement of the hotel and a tennis field on the left side of the roof. A restaurant can be found on the ground floor, this restaurant is famous in Libertas for it's good food and great service. On the sixth of august 2007 it received three Michelin stars and by receiving them is the first restaurant in Libertas in the Michelin guide. Ontworpen door Peter Loovens. Airport The Airport hotel is a small hotel build to service travelers. The biggest part of the hotels clientèle are business people who missed planes or had to stay for a night. The building is in eco-architectural style and completely autonomous. Accommodation -- Facilities -- Awards In 2007, the '''Platinum Wiki Hotel in the Old Quarter received the Golden Wiki Award for its excellent facilities and services. ------------ right|thumb|200px|Platinum Wiki in de [[Oude Wijk]] right|thumb|200px|Platinum Wiki in [[Civitas Libertas]] De Platinum Wiki hotels liggen in de Oude Wijk, Civitas Libertas en de Luchthaven van Wikistad. ¿Establishments? Al de hotels zijn te vinden rond toeristische aantrekkingspunten. Oude Wijk Het gebouw is een twintigvloerse wolkenkrabber in Art-Decostijl. Op de topse vloer is een restaurant en een geweldige uitzicht over Libertas. Wen het weer goed is kun je Civitas Libertas en de Companies Place goed zien. Men kan het gebouw bezoeken op de Romeinse Heirbaan en de Gallische Straat, maar het valt overal in Wikistad tezien vanuit. Civitas Libertas De Civitas Libertas Hotel kan gesituuerd zijn op Tussen-zee-en-land, met z'n ingang gericht op de zee. Het gebouw is wit en omringd met bomen en grasveld. Platinum Wiki CL is de grootste en luxueuste hotel in Civitas Libertas. Het zwembad ligt in de fundering van het hotel en de tennisveld op de linkerkant van het dak. Een restaurant ligt er op de grondse vloer, dit restaurant is bekend in Libertas om z'n goed eten en uitmuntende diensten. Op de zesde van Augustus in 2007 ontvangde het drie Michelinsterren en werdt daarmee de eerste restaurant in Libertas in de Michelingids. Luchthaven De Luchthaven hotel is a kleuine hotel gebouwd om reizigers van dienst te zein. De grootste deel van de klandizie van het horel zijn zakenlui die een vliegtuid misde en voor één nacht moesten blijven. De gebouw is een in eco-architectureele stijl gebouwd gebouw en is volledig autonoom. Accommodatie -- Faciliteiten -- Prijzen In 2007, ontving het Platinum Wiki Hotel in de Oude Wijk de Goude Wiki Award voor zijn perfekte faciliteiten en diensten. Category:Oude Wijk Categorie:Hotel Categorie:Luchthaven van Wikistad Categorie:Civitas Categorie:Bedrijf